Pilot (Alt101)
Category:Imim23's fanfiction Category:Scream Queens Alternate-101 Category:Scream Queens Alternate-101 episodes (Season 1) Pilot is the first "episode" of "season one" of Scream Queens (Alternate-101). Starring * Emma Roberts as Chanel Oberlin * Grant Gustin as Daniel "Danny" Wilkes * Skyler Samuels as Grace Gardner * Lea Michele as Hester Ulrich * Glen Powell as Chad Radwell * Diego Boneta as Pete Martinez * Abigail Breslin as Chanel #5 * Keke Palmer as Zayday Williams * also starring Oliver Hudson as Wes Gardner * Zendaya Coleman as Zoë Parker * Lucien Laviscount as Earl Grey * Billie Lourd as Chanel #3 * with Nasim Pedrad as Gigi Caldwell * and Jamie Lee Curtis as Dean Cathy Munsch Special Guest Starring * Ariana Grande as Chanel #2 * Nina Dobrev as Tara Giles * Claire Holt as Wendy * Daniella Pineda as Isabelle * with Nick Jonas as Boone Clemens * Lorraine Nicholson as Anita * and Bella Thorne as Chanel #4 Guest Starring * Jan Hoag as Ms. Agatha Bean * Breezy Eslin as Jennifer * Jeanna Han as Sam * Eve Harlow as Marilyn * Alex Roe as Donny * Arden Cho as Nellie * Zachary Bostrom as Alvin * Whitney Meyer as Tiffany * Angelina Armani as Quinn Synopsis Kappa Kappa Tau|Kappa House, the most sought-after sorority for pledges, is ruled with an iron fist (in a pink glove) by Chanel Oberlin. But when anti-Kappa Dean Cathy Munsch decrees that sorority pledging must be open to all students, and not just the school's silver-spooned elite, all hell is about to break loose, as a killer begins wreaking havoc across the campus. Plot Prologue 1995 KAPPA KAPPA TAU In a common area, near the fire place, six college students (4 female, 2 male) are sitting in a circle, surrounding a Ouija board. "Alright, loves." said the leader of the group, Wendy. "It's time see what havoc the dead can reap from beyond the grave." She motioned towards the board. "Now, the Hispanic occult-guru bitch who sold this to me said we need to place our index fingers on the the thingy that looks like an arse" One guy, Alvin, snorted. "It's call a 'Planchette', Wendy." Wendy glared at him. "I don't care what the hell it's called, just put your finger on it!!" Alvin rolled his eyes, but placed his fingers on it. So did everybody else except one girl. Wendy looked at her in confusion. "Anita, this includes you too!!" Anita shook her head. "No. This doesn't seem like a good idea. I mean, what if something bad happens? What if this cause a poultrygeist to haunt us?" "First off, the word is pronounced 'poltergeist', unless you think all chickens dead people," said another girl named Isabelle, "Secondly, this is a game produced by goddamn Hasbro!! What? Do you think Hasbro is some kind freaky death cult?" "Yeah!!" said the other guy, Donny. "C'mon, Anita, quick being a scaredy cat and put your finger on the ass-thingy!" Anita shook her head. "No, I can't deal with this." As she said this, she got up, revealing her 9-month pregnant belly. "I don't want to deal with occult and spirits and stuff like that." Anita then left the room, panicked and headed up the stairs, holding her belly. The girl next to Wendy, named Quinn, shook her head. "Hmm, must be her hormones." "Okay!!" shouted Wendy. "No more interruptions!! Now, can we please finally get back to summoning spirits and dark forces?!" Quinn, Isabelle, Donny and Alvin all nodded in a agreement. Wendy sighed. "Good. Now, once we have our index fingers on the plinko TBA